Ash's challenge
by Thewritter1996
Summary: No new leagues and Ash goes through old regions to train hard with all types which he hasn't got.


**Ash's challenge.**

Oak walked out to Ash who was waiting with his pokemon from Pikachu to Mudsdale from Alola. Ash had won the Alola league using his Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Negandal, Mudsdale and Pikachu.

Ash's Bulbasaur, Tauros (30), Muk, Kingler, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Donphan, Noctowl, Heracross, Sceptile, Swellow, Glalie, Corphish, Torkoal, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Gible, Buizel, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Levanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Negandal and Mudsdale. Were waiting to find out what they were going for the next region or challenge.

''Ash I've heard of a challenge for trainers in any regions. Would you do it for me.'' Oak asked walking out with the Rotom dex floating behind.

''Ash this challenge will be amazing for me too. Please, Please let's go for it.'' Rotom added to Oaks request. Ash stood up about to ask the professor his request.

''Well you need to capture one of each type of Pokemon you currently don't have or few off. To boost team viablity.'' Oak said excited as Ash could raise some powerful pokemon. Oak then told Ash he needed steel, ghost, psychic and fairy types for his team. Ice type was the one what Ash had fewer of after that so he could use some new Ice types. Ash then went to take just Pikachu and Rotom dex for his journey.

Ash then told his team too train hard while he was gone. The pokemon roared out. Ash then went to tell his mother his plans. Oak said to go and train and come back when he had filled in his team.

Ash's mother said it was a fine idea for him to do this training. Ash then said he would be back soon after making sure the pokemon were strong. Ash and Pikachu ran with Rotom flying behind them. Ash and Pikachu raced into route one. Soon they heard a cawing.

Ash turned around and saw his Pidgeot behind him. Ash hugged the huge bird pokemon. Ash then asked Pidgeot if he wanted to join his team again. Pidgeot cawed again. Then the Pidgeot tapped it's pokeball at Ash's side. Ash then saw Rotom catching up to him. Rotom begged for a snap of Pidgeot to register it for data. Ash then recalled Pidgeot and they walked along.

Ash then tripped while heading to Viridian city. Ash turned to see an odd coloured Eevee. It was really hurt but then flinched from Ash.

''Don't be scared little friend. I can help.'' Ash told Eevee. Ash then crawled to Eevee and then offered to take it too the Viridian city Pokemon centre. Ash thought it would help.

Ash and his pokemon made it to Viridian city. Ash then took Eevee into the centre and begged Joy to help it. Joy took Eevee and went off with her Chansey to rest and heal the small pokemon.

Ash sat waiting and then went to find out where psychic, ghost and steel types lived. Ash had a chance for a fairy type if Eevee joined him. Ash then saw a poster for a tournament in Pewter city for all different pokemon trainers the prize was an egg.

Ash was looking Pikachu was excited for the pokemon tournament as he hadn't battled in many from his journey. Ash then noticed Eevee coming out and jumped up his leg. It was clearly greatful for Ash. Ash then tapped a pokeball to Eevee and captured it. Ash then went off on his journey.

 **2 days later**

Ash was in Pewter city after travelling through the Viridian forest. He had trained Eevee for a while in the woods. Eevee had done well in the training holding against Pidgeot. Pikachu watched Eevee use quick-attack to avoid Pidgeot's moves. Ash then called an end to the battle. Ash took his pokemon to Pewter city and entered the tournament.

Ash had a few easy battles against the first trainers his Pidgeot beat the trainers bug types from the Viridian forest. Ash then faced an opponent who had a strong looking Alakazam for the finals and Ash didn't know what pokemon to use. Ash chose Pidgeot once again.

''Use quick-attack.'' Ash called out first. Pidgeot charged at Alakazam with blinding speed. Pidgeot slammed into Alakazam sending it back. The trainer then called psybeam. Alakazam launched the attack from it's spoons and Pidgeot had to use all it's speed to avoid the attack. Ash then called a wing-attack from Pidgeot. It struck Alakazam in the chest and knocked the psi pokemon out Ash had won. The mayor of Pewter then handed him the egg and said to raise it well. Ash then walked off to make his other captures.

 **3 weeks later**

Ash in the time since Pewter city had managed to capture an Abra which was now a Kadabra through battles and got his Haunter and Primeape back from their training. Ash had reached Vermillion city.

Ash was fishing at the Vermillion city port. He was hoping for either a Staryu or Shellder as their evolutions added to the types he had fewer off.

Ash's fishing rod got a tug and Ash yanked it hard from the water a Shellder was on the line. Ash chose Pikachu to battle it. Ash called out a thunderbolt. Shellder was zapped due to it being a low level it was knocked out and Ash threw a pokeball capturing it. Ash then had an ice type waiting for him when he and Shellder got a water stone and some good training in.

Ash's egg was glowing and about to hatch. Ash hoped it was healthy he didn't care for the pokemon type but he wanted it to be healthy.

Ash then turned to see the egg hatching into a Cleffa. Cleffa was a fairy type which Ash had none of before this. Ash then picked Cleffa up.

 **5 months later**

Ash Ketchum had been training for 5 months and 3 weeks now. Ash's Shellder from Vermillion was now a Cloyster it had done a lot of training. Ash's Kadabra was now an Alakazam after a lot of training. Ash's Eevee had trained hard and become an Umbreon. Cleffa was a Clefable now but had trained to learn Moonblast, Giga-impact, Wake up Slap and Ice-beam so it could handle many oponents.

Ash had also gone to Unova for some training. Ash had been training a Meinfoo, Jellicent (blue), Pawinard, Solosis, Blitzle and Audino from the region. Ash was currently caring for a hurt and abbandoned Deino. Ash was feeding it berries. Deino was loving a kind trainer as it's old one beat it when Deino lost. Ash tapped a pokeball to it and captured it.

 **1 month 2 weeks later.**

After Unova Ash headed to Johto and was raising a Lanturn and Steelix that he had traded 2 of his Tauros for. Ash and the other pokemon were getting stronger the type diversity was making him better for future leagues and regions.

 **2 months later**

Ash went to Hoenn after Johto. Ash was training a Gardevoir, Vigoroth but the normal type wanted to be over powered for Slaking. Ash had also captured a Wurmple and it was now a Dustox and a Makuhita which was now a Hariyama.

Ash and his pokemon were doing well Oak was happy for the trainer and his team diversity was now ready for litterally any challenge his older pokemon had been training hard whenever Ash went to another region.

 **Time skip 8 months.**

 **Kalos**

Ash had just captured a Hondege and Beldum so he had a psychic and steel and steel and ghost type to his roster. He had trained in all the regions and had raised a Bisharp, Hydreigon, Meinshao, Jellicent, Umbreon, Alakazam, Cloyster, Steelix, Zebstrika, Audino, Gardevoir, Slaking, and Lanturn.

 **2 week later**

Ash sat around Oaks lab after his challenge to capture all new pokemon types he didn't have. Ash looked proudly at all of his pokemon and knew any leagues could be won now or regions could be easy to fight.


End file.
